Technical Specialist
Class Description This class covers all technically trained personnel without definite in-depth scientific or design training. Examples include military radio operators, medics, and mechanics. Class Requirements IQ 9 Class Benefits OCC Skills Computer Operations (+20%) Language: Native 98% Literacy: Native (+20%) Math: Basic (+30%) Military Etiquette (+20%) Radio: Basic (+10%) Read Sensory Equipment (+10%) Weapon Systems (+10%) Running WP Energy Rifle WP Energy Pistol Hand-to-Hand Basic (can be upgraded to Expert for one skill, Martial Arts or Assassin for two skills, or one of the specialized hand-to-hand skills for a minimum of four skills with GM approval) Specialized Training Technical specialists focus their training on one set of skills, usually inter-related. Communications Basic Electronics (+10%) Cryptography (+10%) Laser Communications (+15%) Radio: Basic (+25%) TV/Video (+15%) Select one Communications skill (+10%) Electrician Advanced Mathematics (+10%) Basic Mechanics (+15%) Engineer (Electrical) (+15%) Computer Operation (+20%) Computer Programming (+15%) Computer Repair (+15%) Select one Communications or Electronics skill (+10%) Mechanic Armorer (Vehicle) (+15%) Automotive Mechanics (+20%) Basic Electronics (+15%) Engineer (Mechanical) (+20%) Locksmith (+10%) Select one Electronics, Mechanical, or Engineer (x) skill (+10%) Medic Field Surgery (+15%) Medical Doctor (+5%) Paramedic (+15%) Science (Biology) +10%) Select two Medical or Science (x) skills (+10%) Robotics Specialist Armorer (Vehicle) (+10%) Computer Operation (+10%) Computer Programming (+15%) Electronics (Robot) (+15%) Pilot: Robots & Power Armor (+10%) Mechanics (Robot) (+15%) Select two Electrical, Mechanical, or Engineer (x) skills (+10%) Technician Basic Electronics (+10%) Basic Mechanics (+10%) Basic Repair & Maintenance (+15%) Research (+10%) Select four Technical or Science skills (+15%) Weapon Specialist Advanced Mathematics (+15%) Demolitions (+10%) Demolitions Disposal (+10%) Select four skills from Weapon Proficiencies, Sniper, and Hand-to-Hand skills. Additional Training Some soldiers with special aptitudes may qualify for additional in-depth training in another field other than their first training area. These additional training areas may require significantly higher attributes. Combat Correspondent Prerequisites: IQ 12, MA 12 Excludes: Any other additional training Literacy (+15%) Performance (+20%) Photography (+15%) TV/Video (+20%) Writing (+10%) Ordnance Technician Prerequisites: IQ 12, ME 14, PP 14 Excludes: Any other additional training Demolitions (+20%) Demolitions Disposal (+20%) Demolitions (Underwater) (+10%) Improvised Explosives (SPECIAL - 40%+4%/level, see Coalition War Campaign, P. 74) Trap Construction (+10%) Trap/Mine Detection (+10%) Special Weapons Technician Prerequisites: IQ 12, ME 12, else as per class Excludes: Any other additional training Science (Biology) (+10%) Science (Physics) (+10%) Science (Chemistry) (+10%) Engineering (Chemical) (+15%) Nuclear, Biological, and Chemical Warfare (+20%) Pathology (+20%) Cross-Training Prerequisites: IQ 14 Select an additional MOS as per "Technical Officer" OCC, at half bonuses, rounding to nearest 5% increment (+10% becomes +5%, +15% and +20% become +10%, et cetera). OCC Related Skills Select three from the following list at Level 1, and an additional skill at Levels 2, 5, 8, 11, and 14. All new skills start at Level 1. Communications: Any (+5%) Cowboy: None Domestic: Any Electrical: Basic Electronics only unless MOS Espionage: Any (+10%) Horsemanship: Basic only Mechanical: Basic and Automotive only unless MOS (+5%) Medical: First Aid and Paramedic only (+10%) Military: Any (+5%) Physical: Any except Acrobatics and Wrestling Pilot: Any (+5%) Pilot Related: Any Rogue: Any Science: Math only unless MOS (+10%) Technical: Any (+10%) WP: Any Wilderness: None Secondary Skills Select four skills from the Secondary Skills list in Rifts: Ultimate Edition, plus an additional skill at Levels 3, 6, and 9. These skills receive no bonus except IQ if applicable. Standard Equipment One energy rifle, one energy pistol, one suit body armor as appropriate for nation and service category, six long E-clips for each weapon, two fragmentation grenades, two smoke grenades, vibro-knife, utility belt, chemical warfare equipment (mask, suit for non-body armor situations), dress uniform, field uniform, two canteens, load-bearing harness, rucksack, basic toolkit, multi-tool, specialized toolkit related to MOS (GM's discretion), and additional weapon of choice. Authorized Upon Assignment Any weapons and ammunition, vehicle types, or surveillance equipment as dictated by mission requirements. May request items directly, or may be issued them.